Dark side of the moon
by Equilibrium Solace
Summary: FLight. Fang and Vanille have a bet; Vanille believes that Fang can't freak Lightning out in any way. What happens when she actually tries? Rated T for some coarse language.


**A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy it belongs to Square-Enix, FLight fic. Read and Review. **

Dark side of the moon.

It was a warm summer night in Archylte Steppe, the group was scattered around the grassy plains resting for the night. Snow had already settled himself down on the ground, talking to Serah's crystallised tear, it became a habit of him to lie down after a day trekking and talk to Serah. Sometimes, he could hear her whisper back but other times she didn't respond at all. Sazh was occupying himself by going through the upgrading material and sorting out what was important and what was rubbish.

_Dammit Fang this is the 16__th__ vial of phosphoric ooze! I swear that woman must have a vendetta against flans or something..._

Hope was sitting on the grass a few metres away, mindlessly engraving his initials into the dirt. He was still upset with himself about how he handled things back at Felix Heights. He looks at Snow briefly and then back to the ground. Lightning was sitting on a log in the clearing of the trees and polishing her gun blade kilometres away from the group, but still clearly in view with the gloomy light emanating onto her from Cocoon above in the sky. And in a clearing, 20 or so metres away sat Fang and Vanille resting against the back of a large oak tree, chatting happily about their surroundings.

"Didn't think we'd end up right back on Gran Pulse eh?" Fang smirked.

"Nope! I'm not complaining though, it's good to be home." Vanille said flashing her trademark smile.

"You got that right. Though I don't think Hope's enjoying it too much."

"Yeah, he's been kind of down lately, he tries to act tough because he thinks it'll make him strong, but I can tell he's still hurting on the inside."

"Poor kid, I remember when my parents died. It was hard at first but then you overcome it I suppose."

"Mmm. I remember too. But getting off that topic, what do you think of the group?" Vanille smiled again patting Fang on the thigh softly.

"Honestly, I'm surprised we haven't all killed each other by now." Vanille giggles and shakes her head.

"What do you think of Snow?" Vanille asked.

"A big happy idiot. Nice guy though. What do you think of Sazh?"

"He's kind of like a father to me, he pretends not to care but he does, it's sweet really. And Lightning?"

_Her death stare definitely turns me on._

"...I... swear that woman looks like she wants to murder me in my sleep, though I reckon I could make her piss her pants,"

"I doubt you could." She laughed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. 50 Gil says you can't."

"You're on girl. You better be watching, I don't desire my nose broken twice."

Fang got up, stretched and sauntered her way over to where Lightning sat. Vanille 'snuck' her way over, humming merrily as she tip-toed behind a close tree.

"Hey Sunshine." Fang grinned.

"Tch," Lightning responded.

Fang took that as a 'hello' and sat on the log beside her closely, making sure it was just a little _too_ close for her liking, forcing Lightning retreat closer to the edge of the log. Fang followed suit, Lightning looked at Fang for a moment, raised her eyebrow and then asked,

"Do you need something?"

"No, just thought we'd have some fun," Fang replied making her tone as suggestive as she could, which in her case, wasn't so hard. Lightning did not seem amused.

"You want someone to play with, go find Vanille." She said bitterly, returning to polishing her gun blade.

_Why does she have to annoy me? Ugh. _

"Aw, why doesn't kitten want to play?" Fang literally purred in Lightning's ear. Lightning could feel her skin horripilate, shivers travelling all the way down to her spine. She closes her eyelids for second.

_Hah, that 50 Gil is mine! _

Lightning's eyes flash open in an instant, her face contorting into one of rage. She turns her head facing directly at Fang, ready to kill the nearest living thing.

_Oh shit..._

"You say that again and I'll shove my blazefire down your throat!" Lightning growls, her voice low and dangerous. Fang just chuckled, enticing more rage into Lightning.

"You know what your problem is with intimidation Light?" Fang smirked,

"What?" Lightning's eyes narrowing. Fang rolled her eyes, shaking her head and chuckling, her left arm extending out to touch Lightning's forehead, her fingertips brushing against her asymmetric fringe as she softly said the word;

"Pink."

"So what?" Lightning replied hotly.

"Not that intimidating Lightnin'."

"What would you know about intimidation huh?" Fang smiled before replying,

"Quite a bit..." Fang then made effort to place her head into Lightning's lap, her arms resting on the back of her head.

"Tch. Get off me!" She demanded louder, moving her hands to shove her off - but Fang was too fast, she caught hold of Lightning's wrists. Lightning let out a small gasp in surprise, before Fang tugged down hard on her wrists and Lightning was yanked down; her face now at level with Fang's. Lightning's fringe cascaded down her face, obstructing her right eye from any sight. She thought she could hear Fang's breathing quickening, taking deeper intakes of air, before she realised it was her own. Freaked, she tried again to yank herself away, but Fang's grip was _too _strong, she could feel the pressure against her thighs, getting crushed from said woman's head. Emerald eyes bore into cerulean; Fang was perfectly still, gazing intensely on the strawberry blonde; she was waiting.

_What is she going to do? She is so close to me. Ngahh... Why are my palms sweating? Why can't I shake her away...?_

Lightning could feel her lips start to tremble; her body racked with nerves she didn't know existed until now. She slowly exhaled, her eyes closing. That is when Fang went in for the kill; she smacked her forehead against hers softly but not _too_ soft, and kissed her roughly. Fang bit Lightning's bottom lip, drawing blood before pulling back.

_Fang! That was so not fair! I'm only paying you half... If you survive this..._

"Scared Farron?" Fang breathed. Lightning's pupils dilate and then in less than a second, her eyes narrow back into shallow slits as her eyebrows furrow, her anger rising again. Alert this time, Lightning pushes Fang down. This causes her to fall into the grass and Lightning leaps down, pinning her to the ground.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Lightning whispered harshly, her right arm gripping Fang's sari and the left coming in contact with her jaw. Fang let out a low growl but remained put. Glancing over to her right, Snow and Hope seemed to be talking in the distance but Sazh was alerted by the sound and his head tipped up searching for the source. Fang smirked and winked which earned her a hard shoving when Lightning dragged both of them up.

"Someone could've seen that!" Lightning hissed, blood dripping down from her lip, punching Fang yet again on the shoulder but this time considerably softer.

"Alright, alright... So next time you wan' me to kiss you in private, gotcha." Fang laughed.

"There won't be a next time," Lightning stated, trying to come across firm but faltered, a shadow of a smile escaping her lips in defeat. Fang smiled back genuinely, tilting her head slightly to the left and gently tapped the back of her knuckles on Lightning's forehead with her right hand.


End file.
